Not being fast enough
by Kakashi316
Summary: Eddie has a Christmas surprise for Iris, which leads Barry to give one of his own. This will contain somewhat spoilers for 1x09.


**Not being fast enough**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the flash or its characters

**Summary: **Eddie has a Christmas surprise for Iris, which leads Barry to give one of his own. This will contain somewhat spoilers for 1x09. I was reading up on the future episodes of the flash and I read the synopsis for the episode with the reverse flash and I saw that the episode has Eddie proposing to Iris. As a westallen shipper, It led me to the idea for this story.

It was Christmas day in central city and Barry Allen and Iris West were standing on the rooftop of Jitters. Barry wasn't in his flash costume and Iris wasn't working. He had just ran them there straight from the west house right in the middle of Christmas dinner.

It had started out as a regular Christmas day. Barry, Iris and Joe were taking part in their annual holiday traditions and everyone was having a good time. Eddie was there too, but Barry didn't mind. That was until, without warning, Eddie dropped down on one knee and asked "Iris West, will you marry me?'

Iris was in shock, Joe was in shock and Barry felt like he was having an out of body experience. Time started to slow for Barry since he involuntarily started to pace around the house in super speed. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Eddie Proposed?!

Barry wandered around the house in super speed trying to thing of what he could do. He did want to be the good friend and be there for Iris, but to be truthful to himself he couldn't. He loved Iris. He's loved her for a very long time, be he wasn't fast enough telling her. He decided to do something about it now.

As Barry stopped and everything caught up with him, he looked at Joe who somehow knew what he was thinking and he mouthed to Barry "Run,Barry,Run". He had told Barry that he was rooting for him and his daughter, so with that encouragement he ran at superspeed right out of the house with Iris.

So that was why on a cold Christmas day, the two of them were standing on the rooftop of jitters. Barry patiently waited for the state of shock to pass over Iris. It was one thing for your boyfriend to propose, but it was another thing for your best friend to run you at mach 1 away before you can answer. So he waited for the shock to pass.

Once the shock passed and Iris regained the ability to form thoughts, she exclaimed "Oh my god barry….YOUR THE FLASH!" As he nodded his acknowledgement, she then asked "How did this happen and why didn't you tell me?!"

"It was the accelerator explosion. When it blew, the energy that it released went up into the sky and formed the lightning bolt that hit. The night clyde marden died, your father found out about me and made me promise not to tell you to keep you safe.

"I DON'T NEED YOU OR MY FATHER TO LIE TO ME TO KEEP ME SAFE! I am capable of protecting myself or do I need to remind you about tony or THE CLOCK KING!"

As Barry shook his head, Iris asked the other question he was expecting. "Why did you run me out of the house before I could answer eddie?"

"Im in love with you Iris." With that one statement, iris regained that look of shock and changed things between them. Barry decided to say the speech hes been planning for a while.

"Its always been you Iris. You wanted to know why I didn't go for Felicity? It was you. You and I are brother and sister, you've been my best friend for years, but Im hopelessly in love with you. I didn't say anything because I didn't want things to change between us, but when I saw eddie propose to you, I just couldn't let you answer without telling you. I know it was selfish of me, but I just had to tell you."

With that Barry was finished and he watched Iris for a reaction. But funny enough, it didn't take her long to process what he had just said because it didn't take long for her to walk over to him and kiss him.

When they had finished, iris layed her head on his chest and hugged him while Barry marveled at what had just happened. He had waited so long for that kiss and it was better that he had ever hoped for. His revelry was interrupted by the mutual pings of both of there cellphones. Even though they knew who were messaging them, they looked to see who it was.

"Joe."

"Eddie."

Barry sighed knowing it was time to face reality again. "I should get you back home before they worry." She started to pull away when Iris just held tighter and said, "What's they rush? Since you can run us back, in what under four seconds? They can wait a little while longer." She looked up at Barry and smiled. "Besides, im really enjoying this." She kissed Barry again.

"Merry Christmas Bear"

"Merry Christmas Iris"

**The end**

**Authors Note: **Been an avid fan of this show and an avid westallen shipper since the pilot. Plus you cant just not root for someone that deep into the friendzone and want to see him get the girl. I tried to do the characters justice. Whether I succeeded, I leave to you. As always, if you like, feel free to review.


End file.
